Boredom can kill
by piratescyborgs1
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!A new story from PiratesCyborgs1! YAY form me! The cyborgs are just doing weird stuff. (snicker) Im in it a little bit.
1. Bordom can kill

First of all the opening sounds stupid because they wont let me type on the right side. Anyway keep reading and tell me what you think!

HAHA typing like this is fun! Wahoo! Could have some fun with it!

Any way I'm typing a new story because I'm bored out of my mind!

That's why I'm typing like this! Mwuhahahahahahahahah!

Anyway, The cool thing about this fic is that the cyborgs are standing right

Behind me and know exactly what I'm typing! Isn't that awesome?

I'm probably going to switch where I'm typing for fun!

Anyway here's the first chapter! No flames please but if it sucks tell me!

No " is me typing

"lots of " is cyborgs commenting.

'talking in the story'

Disclaimer: I do not own cyborg 009. If I did I'd probably already be murdered and have them taken away AND even if I wasn't murdered I'd be removed in a straight jacket for the officers safety!

………………………………................................................................................................

They did hit rock bottom!

One sunny, hot day the American got a good idea for once. 'Let get a day off! At the beach!' The only cyborg that disagreed was 006. He didn't like water that much. He blew fire! Fire vs. water? Water wins! Anyway he didn't swim that well. He said he'd go but he wouldn't swim.

**"I am SO not a bad swimmer! I don't care if I get wet!" said 006.**

**"You do to so shut up and get over it!" said 002.**

After everyone was ready they headed down to the beach. 'I'm building a sand castle!' said 003. 'Come help me Joe.' The hothead cyborg just glared. Al really didn't want to be there. He had gotten a bad sun burn last time.

**"Oh yes it SO hard to build a sand castle! How DO you do it?" said 002**

**"Shut up 002! Ill sick 009 on you!" said 003**

**"Am I a dog now?" asked Joe**

As 009 and 003 worked on the sand castle, 002 and 008 were having races. Each knee deep in water, waiting for 004 to fire. They had to run down past Dr. Gilmore's chair, do a summer salt and run back without falling, tripping, or swimming at all.

BANG! 004 fire for the race to begin. The shot scared the crap out 003, she practically jumped out f her skin. 007 laughed his butt off when he saw the look on her face.

**"I was not scared! I wasn't! I wasn't! I wasn't!" cried 003.**

008 was in the lead but 002 was right behind him. They both grabbed the doctors chair to spin around. There here neck in neck when they did the summer salt. Here's a little element that both the cyborg had forgotten.

**"What did we forget? I never found out!" said 002.**

**"I cant remember! Crap! What did we forget?" said 008.**

They were both standing KNEE deep in water. Not much room to summer salt huh? They both slammed their heads on the bottom. 002 had slammed his forehead into a rock. Lets just say he wasn't going to get up very face. 008 was the same. They looked at each other. 'Cat's game?' they both nodded.

**"Oh! Now I remember!" said 008 and 002 in unison**

'My head!' yelled the red head. 'Your head? My head! That hurt!' yelled 008 at the other cyborg. They both stumbled onto the beach and fell in front of the Iron man. 'I cant see straight!' commented 002. 005 wasn't just paying attention to him.

**"You weren't?" asked 002**

**"Nope. I had been around you so much I can completely tune you out." smiled 005**

The actor was feed up with 006 not getting wet. He walked over to 004. 'He come help me out with something!' He walked away, and Al followed. They sneaked behind 006 and waited. 'Now!' whispered the hotheaded cyborg. The both sprang up one on both sides of the sleeping fire cyborg.

**"I love this part!" said 004**

**"I still hate both of you!" said 006**

Al winked and they grabbed the cyborgs arms and legs. He stayed asleep. They slowly swung him from side to side. 'One for the money' grinned 002. 'Two for the show' said 004. 'Three to get ready and four to GO!' they yelled.

**All 006 does is punch them both in the shoulder.**

**002 gives a silent threat back**

They throw him pretty far before he hit the water. At least five meters. The splash was huge! There was pretty much a small title wave. After things had gone down you could see 006 standing soaking wet in a puddle. We was going to kill who ever did it.

**"That was funny 006! You have to emit it!" said 003**

**006 glared daggers at her**

**All cyborgs sweat dropped**

'Who did that?!?!!?! I swear I'll kill you now who did it?' yelled the fire cyborg. 'What a way to get people to confess 006, now there never going to talk.' Dr. Gilmore had finally showed up. They all gave a look that said, what to you so long? We're ready to go home!.

**"Well sorry!" said Dr. Gilmore**

**"Its ok Dr. G! I know how you feel!" said 009**

**"Like a dog?" muttered 004.**

**"You guys have commented after every paragraph! Are you done yet?" asked Andy.**

**"No why?" asked the cyborgs**

**"Because I need to go to bed! And Mom says you guys have to go home!" yawned Andy.**

**"Can we spend the night?" asked 002**

**"I guess but she still wants us off the computer!" said Andy.**

**"OK! Well stay so we can start a new chapter in the morning!" said 003**

**"But I don't have my teddy bear!" whimpered 006**

**Every one triple sweat dropped.**

**"Bye see you tomorrow!" yelled every one.**

………………………………................................................................................................

So what do you think? Sucky? Super sucky? Or did you like it! Please say you liked it! Anyway Free cyborg plushies to how ever reviews and doesn't do anything to get my banned again!

Peace out! Andy!


	2. Shut up!

SHUT UP!!!!!

This fic is for my mom, for never shutting up about its nicer to say be quite! By I learned something! It is a lot easer type Shut up than be quiet.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter! My computer was down forever. It wiped clean everything. Sorry yet again. Plushies for ever one! (Starts handing out plushies)

Disclaimer: I do not own cyborg 009! I don't own any other characters I might throw in either.

……………………………….................. ……………………………….....................................................

Dr. Kuzumi's house had gone insane. It was loud and had bullet hole in the front door. You could hear yelling and crying. 002 was mad and loud. He had his CD player cranked up has loud as possible. 004 finally cracked and kicked the Americans door down.

"My house did not look that bad!" said Kuzumi.

"Yes it did" said 003

Everything happened really fast. 002 stood up and punched 004, and 004 shot a huge hole in his CD player, which made it stop playing. 004 didn't even realize he got punched until after he killed the CD player. 002 was pissed off.

"I liked that CD player!" hollered 002.

The German began to yell at him. "That music is way to loud! Turn it down or ill beat you onto the ground!" 002 stood there glaring at him. "Ok stupid? You got it?" taunted the god of death.

"Shut up!" said 002.

"Be quiet!" said 004. "Not shut up."

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" mocked the American.

"Shouldn't have done that!" said 004.

"It was fun" smiled 002.

Big, no huge mistake! 004 cracked yet again and bet his face into the ground. "Banana Nose! Don't push my buttons! I swear ill kill you! Got it?" hollered 004. He slammed 002 face into the ground and got up. He grabbed the door knob about to leave.

The American looked up and smiled. "Shut up, 004!" The German spun around with a death glare. He went down on one on knee and was preparing to fire. Al the color in the targeted cyborgs face quickly ran out. 002 jumped out of the window and lit his jets. The god of death fire it right out the window but the missal missed, but the explosion almost knocked him out of the sky.

"I shouldn't have missed!" said 004.

004 walked out of 002's room satisfied. When 002 come back I'll beat the crap out of him, thought 004. When he entered the living room, 005 looked up. "I heard you yell, what's up?" he asked with a smile. "Where did 002 go? Its almost time for dinner."

"Oh," said 004. "He just went for a fly. You know, around town." 005 nodded and went back to his book. 004 looked at the book sided ways and read the title. Make out paradise. "Hey 005, Were did you get that book?"

"Lair!" glared 005.

"Oh, so you wanted me tell you I just beat the crap out of him?" asked 004.

"Good point," said 005.

Before he could answer, Kakashi walked in and grabbed the book out of his hand. "My book!" said Kakashi. He closed the book and hit 005 in the head with it. "No touch!" he said and walked out. All the cyborgs looked up and had the same look. That was weird.

About 5 minutes later, 002 walked though the door and didn't even look at 003 when she greeted him. He walked right up to 004. Their noses were touching. (I know that's not very close but if they were any closer 004 would be missing an eye) Out of no where 002 swung his arm around and punched 004 right in the mouth.

"That wasn't nice." said 004.

"Oh 004 I didn't mean to hit you." said 002.

"Andy that was mean about what you said about 002's nose!" said 004. "Good job!"

002 glared daggers.

004 acted quickly. He took the punch but kicked 002 in the stomach and sent him flying. "You are the stupidest person I have ever meet!" yelled 004.

002 was back up and ready to start a fight. "Hey 004! Shut up!" The god of death glared at him. "I love those words! I could say them tons of times. I think I will. Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!"

004 began to yelled at the top of his lungs and bet the crap out of 002 at the same time.

"004 will you be quite?" asked 002.

"Shut up 002!" said 004 and began to beat him again.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Next chapter coming soon! Andy


End file.
